


De l'autre côté du monde

by Nelja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Brazil, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Kenma visite Hinata au Brésil.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 8





	De l'autre côté du monde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alionouchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionouchka/gifts).



"Hier mon coloc regardait une de tes vidéos," écrit Hinata à Kenma. "Tu es encore plus célèbre que je pensais ! Il adore ce que tu fais, et il m'a demandé un autographe de toi, si tu veux bien."

"Ça peut s'arranger." répond Kenma. Il répond vite. Hinata vient de se lever, c'est le soir au Japon.

"Merci ! Je me sentais un peu déprimé ce soir-là, le Japon me manquait. Je venais juste lui demander si je pouvais manger la dernière banane, on a cinq espèces de bananes différentes ici, et j'ai eu un moment de confusion totale quand j'ai entendu ta voix dans sa chambre, mais ça m'a remonté le moral."

"Ça ne va pas ?" demande Kenma.

"Non, non, ça va mieux maintenant. Je m'amuse ici, et j'apprends beaucoup. C'est juste que des fois, je me perds dans le passé."

Le Japon est le pays de l'enfance d'Hinata, celui qui l'a formé comme la sève nourrit une plante. Tout ce qu'il aime le plus est là-bas. Alors parfois ses rêves qui sont si grands et ses souvenirs qui sont si doux se retournent contre lui, et la nostalgie l'enveloppe comme une vague, lui coupe le souffle.

Parfois, cela dure quelques minutes, et parfois, plus longtemps. Hinata est dans un des mauvais moments. Déjà une semaine que la mélancolie l'enveloppe dès que les entraînements s'achèvent, jamais au point de le faire douter, mais assez pour perdre du temps à chercher sans succès ce qui pourrait la déchirer en deux.

"Si tu te sens seul, dis-le moi."

"Ah, mais je suis déjà content de discuter avec toi là maintenant !" répond Hinata. Il ne détaille pas. Ce serait trop long.

C'est difficile de garder le contact avec ses amis - ses parents et sa sœur lui envoient régulièrement des messages pour savoir s'il va bien, mais cela semble un peu vide, et il a envie de les serrer dans ses bras, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais voulu quand il les voyait tous les jours.

Et puis il y a Kageyama - Hinata regarde ses matchs, mais il ne sait pas quoi lui dire, par mail. Quand ils se voient en vrai c'est différent, parce qu'ils redeviennent presque lycéens, prêts à plaisanter et à se disputer. Mais par Internet, sans vraie raison, c'est comme si Hinata ressentait le poids de ne pas encore être un joueur professionnel, d'être trop loin de lui et de devoir le rattraper.

Envoyer des messages à Kenma est un peu de la triche, parce que même au Japon, la plupart de leurs échanges étaient par mail, alors cela rappelle le passé au lieu de souligner ce qui a changé. C'est si simple. Irrégulier, souvent pour rien, pour une phrase entendue ou même une impression qui lui fait penser à Kenma, qu’il veut partager avec quelqu'un qui le comprendra.

"Je peux prendre un avion à n'importe quel moment."

Quoi, s'exclame Hinata, et tout le monde l'entend dans la rue, mais pas Kenma, bien sûr.

Il oublie toujours que Kenma est riche. Ou plutôt, il oublie toujours tout ce que cela signifie. Il reste interdit, se demandant ce qu'il peut répondre à ça. Il sait ce qu'il veut y répondre. La possibilité lui chatouille le cœur, le réjouit et l'angoisse à la fois, parce qu'il le veut trop, ou plutôt parce que vouloir est une chose mais ce n'est pas normal qu'un tel souhait se réalise. Cela devrait être comme quand il lit des mangas où des personnages peuvent se téléporter et qu'il se dit que c'est bien pratique.

Il a hésité trop longtemps, car Kenma lui envoie un autre message. "Pas n'importe quand, en fait. J'ai des obligations à la fac, parfois. Mais maintenant je peux."

"S'il te plaît." répond Hinata.

Kenma ne répond pas, cette fois, pendant assez longtemps pour le faire douter (et n'est-ce pas ce qu'Hinata vient de lui faire aussi ?). Mais le prochain message est juste un horaire d'arrivée, et un aéroport, pour le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

C'est trop tôt. Hinata n'a rien prévu pour le recevoir. Et pourtant, il sait aussi que cela va être trop long d'attendre un jour et demie. Il travaille avec particulièrement d'énergie ce jour-là, et prévient qu'il ne viendra pas le lendemain. Il n'a pas demandé à Kenma quand il repartait, réalise-t-il à ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas important, son téléphone doit déjà être en mode avion et il demandera plus tard, en vrai. Il sourit d'avance rien que d'y penser. 

Ce soir-là, sur la plage, plusieurs de ses partenaires habituels lui demandent pourquoi il a l'air si content. Un de ses amis vient le voir du Japon, explique-t-il. Bien sûr on lui demande si c'est un joueur de volley aussi.

Pas de beach-volley, répond Hinata diplomatiquement. Il doute qu'il pourrait même convaincre Kenma de faire quelques passes en salle. Il a abandonné après le lycée, comme il l'avait prévu. Mais jouer sur la plage avec lui, certainement pas. Hinata ne le dira pas à Kenma, pas de cette façon, mais c'est un peu dommage.

Le lendemain, Hinata part après sa séance de musculation, prend la navette pour l'aéroport, et attend pendant une grosse demi-heure que l'avion (qui est à l'heure, c'est juste les navettes qui sont rares) veuille bien finir d'arriver. Il respire profondément, pour se donner de la patience. Il n'en manque pas, d'habitude. Il est juste excité.

"Kenma !" crie-t-il, quand il le voit de l'autre côté de la barrière des douanes. Ils se rejoignent vite, Kenma n'a pas de bagages autre qu'un petit sac, et Hinata se demande un instant comment l'accueillir... mais Kenma lui adresse un sourire chaleureux, les yeux baissés, et déjà Hinata a oublié de réfléchir. Il lui saute au cou et le serre dans ses bras.

Kenma fait un tout petit bruit avec sa gorge, qui pourrait être de la surprise, du plaisir ou de l'embarras, et Hinata le laisse partir, un peu à regret.

"Je suis content de te voir aussi," dit Kenma.

Il n'a pas changé, à part ses cheveux encore un peu plus longs, mais Hinata le redécouvre alors qu'il marche à côté de lui, rafraîchit sa mémoire, se rappelle sa façon de se mouvoir en faisant le moins de mouvements possible, nonchalante et gracieuse à la fois. Il redécouvre la façon que Kenma a de le regarder, un peu en coin, ses grands yeux dorés et profonds brièvement fixés sur lui - et puis il cligne des yeux, et c'est comme s'il regardait dans le vide à nouveau.

Kenma hoche la tête à tout ce qu'Hinata propose pour l'après-midi - un peu de tourisme, puis passer chez lui pour prendre ses affaires, puis entraînement de beach volley sur la plage, avant d'aller à l'hôtel où Kenma a réservé une chambre. Ils s'asseyent à côté l'un de l'autre dans la navette.

"J'ai dormi un peu dans l'avion," dit Kenma, "mais pour moi, il est deux heures du matin. Alors, tu m'excuseras si je ne parle pas beaucoup pendant le trajet."

Et immédiatement, il pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hinata, et ferme les yeux.

Hinata sursaute presque de surprise, mais il se retient. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que Kenma fait, s'abandonner en toute confiance, en pays étranger. Il ne sait même pas si lui-même en serait capable, mais cela semble d'autant plus fantastique, juste un peu à côté de la réalité.

Ou plutôt, son image de Kenma était juste un peu à côté de ce qu'il est vraiment.

Une douce chaleur part de l'épaule d'Hinata, remonte dans sa poitrine, et même l'odeur de transpiration de Kenma lui semble familière, confortable. Il repense à tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais cela peut attendre. Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils se sont parlé. Mais il ne peut pas se rappeler avoir jamais été si près de lui.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il le voulait. 

Hinata n'est plus dans l'ombre des yeux de Kenma qui plongent dans les siens pour une mystérieuse analyse, et il se retrouve à l'observer à la place, étrangement curieux. Les regards en coin, lui aussi, parce qu'il ne peut pas vraiment tourner la tête sans risquer de le réveiller.

Kenma est plus fragile que dans son souvenir, pense-t-il en premier, et c'est absurde, parce que Kenma est aussi devenu infiniment plus assuré que lors de leur première rencontre. Hinata n'est pas certain d'avoir des mots pour ça.

Quand ils arrivent à leur arrêt, Hinata bouge son épaule très légèrement, et Kenma est immédiatement réveillé et assis tout droit.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu veux voir ?" demande Hinata. Il sait quels sont les meilleurs endroits pour le tourisme en général, et il sait très bien les meilleurs endroits pour le tourisme en rapport avec le volley.

"Pas spécialement. Emmène-moi aux endroits que tu aimes." C'est une réplique tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Mais les yeux de Kenma ont encore cette très brève expression intense et indéfinissable.

Et puis ils se referment, et tout redevient aussi normal qu'il est possible de le désirer.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hinata montre à Kenma les beaux arbres et les paysages, les petites boutiques dans les petites rues, son restaurant préféré parce qu'ils n'ont pas mangé. Peut-être qu'il parle et qu'il rit trop fort, mais à un moment, Kenma ralentit, fait la moue, et se détache ses cheveux.

"Hé, ça ne va pas ? Tu veux aller ailleurs ?"

Kenma secoue la tête. "Non, non. Je pensais m'être habitué au fait qu'on me regarde. Mais quand tout le monde parle une langue que je ne comprends pas, je suis mal à l'aise à nouveau."

"Peut-être que c'est moi qu'ils regardent ?" suggère Hinata. "Je suppose que pour eux, on est aussi déplacés l'un que l'autre. Deux touristes japonais avec des cheveux bizarres." Et il entraîne Kenma dans une ruelle où il y a moins de monde.

"Ha oui." Kenma prend une de ses longues mèches entre ses doigts, contemple la pointe blonde. "Parfois je pense, ce sont les cheveux que j'avais au lycée, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est un souvenir."

"Hey, tu es nostalgique du passé, aussi, Kenma ?"

"Parfois, comme toi, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?"

"Euh, parce que tu es riche et célèbre maintenant ? Ou parce que... je ne sais pas, tu as l'air heureux."

Quand ils se sont rencontrés, Kenma avait le plus souvent une expression boudeuse sur le visage. Maintenant, c'est plus un sourire moqueur. Il rit plus, et oui, il se cache moins.

Hinata a parfois l'impression que Kenma a découvert comment prendre sa vie comme un jeu et lui appliquer la même concentration qu'aux jeux vidéo, de la gagner aussi. C'est impressionnant, et un peu intimidant.

Kenma rit. "Mais toi aussi. Toujours, depuis que je te connais. A part un tout petit peu, hier, et je devais venir."

"Merci." répond Hinata. "Tout va bien, maintenant. Et toi ?"

Et toi, tu es heureux, pensait-il demander. C'est une question trop personnelle, il n'aurait pas dû la poser. Il a l'impression de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

"J'ai presque tout ce que je veux." dit Kenma. Une moitié de réponse, pour une moitié de question.

Mais Hinata ne se sent pas le courage de chercher l'autre moitié, alors ils continuent leur visite, et même si Kenma ne rattache pas ses cheveux, il semble à l'aise maintenant. Quand le soir tombe, Hinata propose de rentrer, et Kenma s'amuse de le voir si excité par son entraînement du soir.

"Est-ce que le volley te manque ?" s'enhardit Hinata.

"Non, pas ça. Je t'ai, toi."

Le regard de Kenma, un coup d’œil si rapide, entre deux mèches de cheveux - cela ne devrait pas être aussi important, et Hinata, en cet instant, se demande s'il ne devrait pas lui demander ce qu'il veut dire, au risque de briser quelque chose.

Tu sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire, pense Hinata, tu sais très bien qu'il regarde encore tes matchs dès qu'il le peut, qu'il est ton sponsor pour cela, que...

(qu'il t'a dit un jour que tu étais la raison pour laquelle il aimait le volley de toute façon. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché d'arrêter)

Quand ils arrivent à l'appartement, Hinata frappe à la porte, pour faire des présentations propres avec Pedro, pour éviter une situation embarrassante.

"Kodzuken !" s'exclame Pedro, et on dirait que ses yeux vont lui sortir de la tête. Hinata ne l'a jamais vu aussi excité. Hinata ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être excité. Finalement, la situation est un peu embarrassante quand même.

"Quand tu m'as dit que vous étiez amis, je ne pensais pas..." dit-il à Hinata en portugais, et puis il se retourne, et essaie de parler à Kenma dans un mélange d'anglais et de japonais, explique qu'il regarde toutes ses vidéos. Kenma lui signe ses jeux vidéo avec un sourire poli et un peu artificiel, pas du tout la façon dont il parle à Hinata.

Hinata repense aux matchs japonais qu'il regarde toujours, aux plans sur Kageyama en train de signer des autographes aux enfants avec une expression neutre. Il se demande s'il le fera un jour. Il pense qu'il sourirait plus. Il pense qu'il sauterait partout.

Pendant ce temps, Pedro essaie de demander à Kenma depuis combien de temps Hinata et lui se connaissent. Hinata lui a déjà dit tout cela, mais clairement, Pedro n'arrive toujours pas à y croire (qu'ils sont si proches ? que Kenma a fait du volley ? ou juste qu'il peut parler à quelqu'un dont il est fan, même s'il ne trouve à lui poser que des questions dont il connaît déjà les réponses ?). Kenma répond avec une humilité totalement exagérée que Pedro peut croire tout ce que dit Hinata. Puis il s'esquive en demandant l'autorisation de prendre une douche, après le long trajet en avion. Hinata lui prête des vêtements avant de partir à la plage (ils faisaient la même taille quand Hinata est parti ; maintenant Hinata a les épaules plus larges)

"Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?" demande Hinata à Kenma alors que le soir tombe. "Il serait quelle heure, au Japon ?"

"Tôt le matin. Je te fais confiance, Shôyô, pour être assez intéressant pour me garder éveillé." Kenma lui donne un petit coup d'épaule amical, et Hinata sent ses joues rougir. Il voudrait répondre par une plaisanterie aussi, dire que Kenma paie pour le regarder, mais les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge. Les mots de Kenma sont trop sérieux et pas assez pour qu'il trouve le bon ton.

Mais comme d'habitude, l'entraînement lui fait oublier tout le reste, que ce soit les retrouvailles avec les habitués qui ont un vrai niveau ou les matchs un peu au hasard. 

Il oublie presque tout. Il est toujours conscient que Kenma le regarde, mais cela ne fait que le faire sauter encore plus haut, frapper avec encore plus d'énergie.

La nuit est tombée depuis un certain temps, et il joue à la lumière de la lune, quand il se rappelle quelque chose.

"Attends," dit-il en retournant auprès de Kenma. "Tu disais qu'il était quelle heure pour toi ?"

"Trop tard pour me demander de faire des maths," répond Kenma.

"Tu veux rentrer ?"

"Je veux absolument rentrer, et je veux que tu me ramènes aussi. Encore un peu, et je t'aurais demandé de me porter."

Kenma aurait aussi pu se plaindre à n'importe quel moment, et il ne l'a pas fait. Hinata éclate de rire. “C’est tout près. C’est un des hôtels de la plage. Viens avec moi.”

Il tend la main et Kenma la saisit, se lève trop vite, perd l’équilibre et s’appuie sur son épaule.

“Je suis content d’être venu,” dit Kenma, la voix un peu pâteuse, le corps vacillant. Il s'appuie contre Hinata avant de se relever, dans un sursaut de fierté. "Je suis content de t'avoir vu. Tu ne changes pas. Ou plutôt, tu changes, mais ta façon de briller ne change pas. Je déteste le changement, d'habitude, mais je m'ennuie aussi, et... tu ne ressembles à personne."

"Tu es drôle quand tu n'as pas dormi," dit Hinata. Drôle n'est pas le mot, mais Kenma est différent. Il ne fait jamais autant de gestes inutiles. Il ne fait jamais de longs discours. Et Hinata n'a jamais senti la chaleur de ses paroles soufflée dans son cou.

Ils arrivent à l'hôtel. Kenma se reprend assez pour faire les réservations. Sous la lumière électrique, Hinata voit ses yeux rouges qu'il a du mal à garder ouverts, ses sourcils froncés d'effort rien que pour faire la réservation en anglais.

Et puis Kenma se retourne vers lui, sourit et plisse les yeux, et pourtant, il voit vraiment Hinata, quand avec la standardiste il faisait, en quelque sorte, semblant.

"C'est ma faute," dit Hinata alors qu'ils prennent l'ascenseur.

Kenma secoue la tête avec véhémence. "Non, non !" Rien que ce geste le déséquilibre à nouveau. "Je ne connais pas mes limites, des fois. Mais tu es autorisé à m'empêcher de dormir aussi souvent que tu veux..."

Hinata sent le rouge lui monter aux joues, tellement cette phrase sonne différemment, avec Kenma à moitié accroché à lui. Il veut détourner le regard, mais les yeux de Kenma le retiennent. Ils sont toujours rouges et humides, mais en cet instant, Hinata a l'impression qu'ils ne restent ouverts que pour pouvoir se poser sur lui, pour l'aspirer. 

Il réalise qu'il veut savoir ce qui se cache à l'intérieur. Et il rougit encore plus quand il réalise qu'il est presque certain de le savoir.

Il n'a pas besoin de rentrer dans la chambre de Kenma. Sa curiosité de savoir dans quel genre d'hôtel il va (le lit est immense, la chambre pas tellement) pourrait attendre. Et Kenma peut bien se coucher tout seul, il n'a pas besoin qu'Hinata le mette en pyjama.

Ça y est, il s'est embarrassé tout seul à nouveau. Il piétine, pendant que Kenma s'assied sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kenma ?" demande-t-il. 

Il n'aurait pas dû demander ça. Plutôt, est-ce que je devrais partir maintenant, ou à quelle heure on se voit demain matin. Parce qu'il sait qu'il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet encore. _J'ai presque tout ce que je veux._

Et Kenma éclate de rire, un rire sans amertume, sans joie non plus, tout de surprise et de fatigue nerveuse.

Puis il se calme et regarde Hinata. Il ne fait pas semblant cette fois. Il ne se retient pas. Hinata peut voir ses yeux rouges, et ses longs cils, et ses iris dorés, et sa prunelle qui s'agrandit, comme pour l'absorber entièrement.

"Parce que tu ne sais pas ?" demande-t-il, tendant la main vers lui.

Ce n'est pas tellement qu'Hinata le comprend maintenant, c'est plutôt qu'il accepte de le savoir. L'intérêt que Kenma a pour lui a toujours été un peu effrayant, un peu trop brûlant. Il ne sait pas ce qui a changé, pourquoi cela lui semble si émouvant, pourquoi il a envie de s'y réchauffer maintenant, de donner autant s'il le peut, de ressentir et de partager quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il espère que ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il est seul et parce que trop de choses lui manquent.

Mais il veut espérer que tout ira bien, et il se penche en avant et embrasse Kenma.

Les mains de Kenma s'agrippent à son tee-shirt, alors qu'il soupire doucement. Il l'attire vers lui avec la douceur de sa langue, avec ses bras fins mais que le désir rend irrésistibles, et bientôt Hinata se retrouve à moitié en équilibre sur le bord du lit, avec Kenma qui essaie de l'attirer vers l'arrière.

"Attends," dit-il, parce qu'il va tomber, et aussi parce que cela va trop vite, son corps entier lui semble hypersensible et brûlant.

Kenma le laisse partir à regret, puis se reprend, et garde juste une main serrée dans son tee-shirt. "Tu veux que je reparte quand ?" demande-t-il.

"Tu demandes maintenant ?" 

"J'aurais imaginé que..." la voix de Kenma est toujours étouffée de sommeil, comme si elle lui parlait depuis l'autre côté des rêves. "que ça apporterait des... éléments supplémentaires, oui."

Hinata sourit doucement et pousse Kenma sous les couvertures.

"Dors bien," dit-il fermement. 

Il a l'impression que Kenma s'endort en plein milieu d'une protestation. Et quand sa main se détend, se détache de ses vêtements, il regrette un peu.

Il pense à rester. Il y a bien assez de place dans le lit. Mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable, pense-t-il en rougissant, pas alors qu'il n'a pas reçu d'invitation. Il est presque certain qu'il peut quand même, mais c'est encore trop tôt.

Il l'embrasse juste très légèrement sur la tempe (en espérant peut-être le réveiller, mais si oui, c'est un échec) et referme la porte en rougissant. Comment va-t-il, lui, réussir à dormir ? Comment va-t-il même réussir à engager la conversation demain ?

"Appelle-moi quand tu te réveilles" dit-il dans un mail. Pour ce qu'il connaît de Kenma, cela peut prendre deux heures, ou vingt-quatre. Il aurait dû rester. Mais non, il n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Les choses sont claires (est-ce que les choses sont claires ?)

Il n'aurait pas dû attendre si longtemps. Il aurait dû l'embrasser dans le bus, ou plus tard, tellement de fois, et il serait peut-être en train de le serrer dans ses bras maintenant.

Il serait peut-être en train de lui parler à l'oreille, et Kenma a l'air si distant parfois, mais son cœur est si chaud quand il se laisse toucher.

(Si Hinata avait accepté sa proposition de l'empêcher de dormir... mais Kenma ne se ressemblait pas à ce moment, il l'aurait peut-être regretté. Non, non, se dit Hinata, secouant la tête avec véhémence en marchant dans la rue. Non, cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, pas de maintenant. Il peut se rappeler le passé un peu trop fort, et Kenma a toujours posé le même regard acéré sur lui, avant de baisser les yeux.)

Hinata rentre chez lui, mange des restes au micro-ondes, et essaie de ne pas s'imaginer ce qui va se passer demain. C'est comme se voler des espérances à soi-même, et trouver une poignée d'inquiétudes dedans. A la place, il s'interroge sur la dernière question que Kenma lui a posée, et ce n'est pas vraiment sur ce qu'il veut, c'est sur ce qu'ils peuvent se permettre. Ce qu'Hinata veut, en ce moment, est un moyen d'arrêter le temps.

Le lendemain, il se réveille tôt, et n'a pas de message.

Il est en train de courir quand il entend enfin son téléphone.

"Viens maintenant." Et aussitôt après "Je t'en prie." Et encore quelques secondes après "Non, d'abord dis-moi ce qui était un rêve ou pas, s'il te plaît."

Hinata veut le serrer dans ses bras. "Ce n'était pas un rêve." écrit-il.

Puis il recommence à courir, dans une autre direction. 

"Je voudrais plus de détails, parce que je te garantis que j'ai rêvé de toi en plus." est la réponse qui vient après, mais Hinata comprend qu'elle est plus légère, sans inquiétude.

Je viens avec tous les détails, pense-t-il, en accélérant pour arriver encore plus vite. Kenma l'attend devant l'hôtel, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

"Tu viens dans ma chambre, pour qu'on soit tout seuls ?" demande-t-il. Hinata n'avait rien espéré d'autre, mais il est surpris de ressentir à quel point il le veut, maintenant.

"Tu es venu ici pour ça ?" demande-t-il dans l'ascenseur, essayant encore de donner un sens à ce qui s'est passé. "Au Brésil, je veux dire ?"

"Pas seulement pour ça," proteste Kenma. "Mais je n'ai jamais arrêté d'espérer un peu quand on se voit. Pas seulement cette fois-là."

Il regarde Hinata comme s'il était encore maintenant son espoir, et Hinata frissonne. 

"Mais je veux dire, tu n'as jamais proposé, avant..."

"Je ne l'ai jamais caché non plus !" proteste Kenma. "J'ai laissé plein d'indices. Si tu ne les as vus que quand tu cherchais, c'est que c'était de bons indices !"

Puis il éclate de rire "Mais peut-être que faire semblant de m'endormir sur ton épaule était nouveau."

"Comment ça, tu as fait semblant ?" demande Hinata, qui n'est pas si surpris que ça.

"J'espérais vraiment récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil, mais si près de toi, ce n'était pas possible, et comment tu voulais que je te dise ça ?"

Et, alors qu'ils rentrent dans la chambre, il lui promet. "Mais je peux arrêter ces énigmes maintenant. Je peux te demander très explicitement si je peux t'embrasser et ce que je peux faire d'autre, Shôyô."

Il détourne le regard, comme il le faisait avant, comme s'il craignait qu'Hinata refuse maintenant.

Et Hinata a sans doute un peu peur aussi. Pas comme il avait peur avant. Plus tellement de l'envie de Kenma, qu'il attend avec avidité maintenant, mais de la sienne. Il ne sait pas à quel point ses nouveaux sentiments sont compatibles avec le reste de sa vie, à long terme.

Dis-moi quand je dois partir, demandait Kenma. Il le sait aussi. 

Et si Hinata l'embrasse, cette fois, c'est pour ne plus y penser. Et Kenma n'est pas en reste, quand il attire Hinata avec lui sur le lit, et ouvre ses vêtements - Hinata n'aurait pas imaginé cela de lui, mais il l'aurait peut-être encore moins imaginé de lui-même. Les mains et les regards de Kenma ne se lassent pas de le caresser, de faire réagir son corps, d'envelopper son cœur dans son nuage très doux et son esprit dans un cocon de plaisir où il ne peut pas s'inquiéter.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi aussi ?" demande-t-il, à un moment. "Plus tard, répond Kenma. Je ne me suis pas encore habitué juste à pouvoir te toucher. Ce serait trop d'un coup."

"Tu peux rester toute la semaine ?" demande finalement Hinata, alors qu'il serre Kenma dans ses bras, trop fort sans doute. 

Kenma hoche la tête. S'il espérait plus ou craignait moins, il n'en dit rien.

"Je pense que je peux ne pas travailler pendant ce temps ?" suggère Hinata. Il se sent toujours sourire d'embarras quand Kenma sourit, _bien sûr l'argent n'est pas un problème_ , mais Hinata ne peut pas vraiment refuser. "Je continuerai à m'entraîner, par contre."

"Comme si j'allais protester." Kenma dépose un baiser sur sa joue, léger et intense à la fois.

"Hey, tu veux jouer avec moi ? S'il te plaît."

"Tu es devenu trop fort, et moi j'ai perdu l'habitude."

"Mais c'est du beach volley ! Tout le monde est mauvais quand il commence, à cause du sable."

"Tu vois, tu t'imagines déjà que j'ai l'intention de courir."

"Et à cause du vent aussi."

"Je pense pouvoir prévoir avec le vent."

Hinata sourit, et Kenma soupire, et il dit "peut-être", et Hinata noue leurs doigts ensemble, et pense qu'il est prêt à céder sur tout le reste de ce que Kenma lui demandera.

"Je ne peux pas te suivre là, et tu le sais." dit encore Kenma.

"C'est juste pour s'amuser !" proteste Hinata, et puis, parce qu'il a l'impression de comprendre "Je te promets que je ne te comparerai à personne."

"Embrasse-moi," demande Kenma, se serrant contre lui, et Hinata redécouvre à quel point il aime ça. Pas seulement le plaisir sensuel des lèvres sur les siennes, aussi voir le désir aigu de Kenma se dissoudre en quelque chose de très doux, de très lumineux. Son regard est tout aussi intense, mais Hinata en a effacé ce qui était la possibilité d'une terrible tristesse, qu'il n'avait pas reconnue.

"Tu es sûr que je ne suis pas encore en train de rêver ?" demande Kenma.

"Je suis sûr," répond Hinata, et quand il glisse ses mains entre les jambes de Kenma, il ne lui dit plus que c'est trop rapide cette fois.

"je te raconterai mes rêves, si tu veux." murmure Kenma, avant de laisser échapper un cri de plaisir qui est presque un sanglot.

* * *

Quand Hinata dit au revoir à Kenma à l'aéroport, quand il le serre dans ses bras, il a envie de pleurer. Cela ressemble un peu trop à un adieu. Sa main glisse sur l'épaule de Kenma, à regret. Kenma recule d'un pas, tend le bras, et leurs mains se touchent encore, paume contre paume.

Une étape de plus dans une séparation douloureuse d'être trop longue, mais qui serait encore plus cruelle si elle était courte. Kenma n'est déjà plus là. Mais il ne peut pas encore disparaître pour autant.

"Je reviendrai au Japon !" s'exclame Hinata. "Je te promets !"

Il veut essayer d'exprimer quelque chose de bien plus compliqué qui ressemble à _ce n'est pas une fin_ et _peut-être que cela a commencé parce que tu me rappelais le passé, mais le Japon est aussi mon futur, et toi aussi_ , et _ce n'était pas un rêve dont on se réveille, cette semaine, pas pour moi_.

Le regard de Kenma est la dernière chose qui reste entre eux, avide et brûlant et émerveillé. 

Hinata ferme les yeux après l'avoir vu disparaître, et garde un peu d'or en fusion derrière ses paupières, beaucoup de lumière, un peu de vide, et pas de regret du tout.


End file.
